


[PODFIC] Like Fritos I'm Trying to Lay

by lightupstars



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Angst, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, pure self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightupstars/pseuds/lightupstars
Summary: Bucky drops the packet of fruit snacks by SGR's laptop, watching the doorway to make sure he isn’t coming back. He fishes an only slightly squashed granola bar out of his bag and sets it next to the fruit snacks and feels a little bit like a super spy pulling off a successful mission and reestablishes cover by shoving his headphones back on and schooling his face into a bored expression.Bucky Barnes is a complete dork who shares a library table with the most beautiful guy in the world. He also leaves him snacks. Like Secret Santa, but with Twizzlers.





	[PODFIC] Like Fritos I'm Trying to Lay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellevaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellevaire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like Fritos I'm Trying to Lay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914763) by [ellevaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellevaire/pseuds/ellevaire). 



[[PODFIC] Like Fritos I'm Trying to Lay](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1QIlx27_kMSYOTHRpDgpYdxv5RLVGVlY6)


End file.
